


Easy To Be Sleazy When You've Got A Filthy Mind

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, kindergarten teacher blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt pays Blaine a visit at school, and Blaine has a hard time keeping it down in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy To Be Sleazy When You've Got A Filthy Mind

Blaine sighs, running a hand over his shellacked hair as he surveys the madness about the room. He thanks some god that he’d gotten extra helpers today because the kids were crazier than usual, and Blaine was just not up for dealing with it today. Right on cue, a little girl runs up to him, her head hitting at about Blaine’s hip, screaming for him.

“Mistow Anderson! Mistow Anderson, Liam hitted me! It huort!”

Blaine hadn’t been married when he took on his first teaching job at his current school, and since he’d already been established as “Mr. Anderson” by the time he had, he’d opted to just keep it simple for the kids in lieu of adding a whole new name to his. Kurt hadn’t been too thrilled, but Blaine had thoroughly convinced him to go along with it—convincing that may or may not have included him telling Kurt that he could call Blaine “Mr. Anderson-Hummel” all he pleased, as well as a possibility for a decidedly non-innocent roleplay scene to add to their sex life…

Glancing down, he squats down to Leila’s level. The little girl was crying, her tiny lip trembling as her hands stroke down her long, dark hair.

“Where did he hit you sweetie?” Blaine asks, trying to channel as much concern into his face as possible. Leila pointed to just below her shoulder, poking lightly at the skin to emphasize the exact place.

“Mistow Anderson, is it gonna get in-…in-…insected?” She stutters out, scrunching her eyebrows together to try and come up with the correct word.

Blaine smiles broadly at her. “You mean infected? No, sweetie, I promise. You’ll be just fine.”

“Will you give me a dinosaur, Mistow Anderson?” She asks, tears forming in her eyes again, a sure way to send that cunning extra push to convince Blaine.

Blaine’s eyes fall shut with a small grin and a slight shake of his head. “Yes you can have a dinosaur.” Blaine relents, standing himself up and holding his hand out for Leila, who grips it with her small fingers. He maneuvers to his desk, stepping over discarded toys and dodging hell-bent children as he walks her over to his desk, pulling open the top drawer and retrieving the box of dinosaur bandaids. “Green or blue?” He asks, holding up both, both the colors faintly visible through the opaque wrapping.

“Bwue!” She trills, “To match my dwess!”

Blaine nods approvingly. “That’s the one I’d choose too.” He peels the paper off and kneels once again to stick the bandaid over the non-existent wound.

She squees when it’s finally firmly pressed on, twisting her arm to get a better view. “It’s puwfect! Thanks Mistow Anderson!” She says, flouncing back to where she’d been playing before, showing off her bandaid as she went.

Blaine bites his lip with a smile, laughing a little at the adorableness of that little girl. Regardless of him being completely exhausted (as well as completely insatiable, which so happens to lead to the exhaustion), he does love these kids, and he loves what he does.

A knock on the classroom door jerks Blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine’s head turns, and sees a familiar face through the thin rectangular window of the door. His face lights up, hurrying to the door before one of the kids feels like it’s their duty to open it on their own.

“Hey stranger.” Kurt says when Blaine opens the door, grinning that other-worldly beautiful smile that he reserves for Blaine. It makes something swirl inside his stomach to this day, knowing this gorgeous creature is his.

“Hey!” Blaine quickly glances back towards the kids, assuring that they’re being watched by the other helpers before slipping out the door and quietly shutting it. He doesn’t waste a moment before cupping Kurt’s jaw and pulling him in for a brief kiss in the thankfully deserted hallway. “What are you doing here babe?”

Having been distracted by Kurt’s sudden appearance, Blaine hadn’t noticed the bag in Kurt’s hand. “Forget something this morning?” Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow as well as the bag in question.

Blaine moans in recognition when he remembers. “My lunch. Thank you, baby.” He takes the bag off Kurt’s hand. “You’re the best.”

Blaine leans into kiss him once more. “Mmm, I know.” Kurt hums. “You seem to be forgetting a lot of things lately, you know.”

Blushing faintly, Blaine dips his head. “I’m sorry. You’ve had me…very distracted.” Blaine beats around the bush rather inarticulately, painfully aware of the couple dozen innocent, oblivious minds on the other side of the door.

Kurt’s hand lands on Blaine’s stomach, sliding up his sweatervest to lie over his chest. “If I remember correctly, you seem to be the one that does the distracting lately. I’m just the one who indulges you.”

Blaine feels his cheeks heating up even more at the words, which is ridiculous since he’s been with this man for over seven years now. Nothing Kurt says should ever make him blush anymore. However, given the circumstances, Blaine feels entitled. “Can we talk about this later, please? I gotta get back in there.” Blaine gestures back toward the door.

Kurt smirks. “I seem to recall you saying something eerily similar last night.” Blaine’s head flops forward, his chin hitting his chest as he laughs silently, his shoulders pulsating with it.

“I’ll see you tonight, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” Kurt concludes, a chill running through Blaine at the name as Kurt tilts Blaine’s chin up to place another kiss to his lips before quickly smacking his ass. When Blaine barely contains a wide-eyed squawk, Kurt licks his lips suggestively. “That ass is mine tonight, you understand?”

Blaine gulps, staring at his husband with awe and far too much lust to be appropriate in this environment. He just nods as Kurt turns, walking down the hall with what Blaine can tell is a little extra sway in his hips. Blaine’s head thumps against the door, clenching his eyes shut and willing himself not to get hard right now.

When he feels sufficiently calmed down, he slips back into the room, back into the tornado of screaming kindergarteners and rampant helpers, and definitely not thinking about what his husband had just implied.


End file.
